


Fanboy Pains

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Acid Black Cherry, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yasu is Hyde's number one fanboy but the vocalist just wanted to be left alone.





	Fanboy Pains

            Yasu had been trying to get his attention for weeks and Hyde was getting tired of it. Couldn't the man leave him alone, just once? Why did he have to be such a fanboy? He could tell his friends were getting tired of it too and so it was about time he did something to get the younger man out of his hair. That was why Hyde had handed Yasu the bag that night in the club, with the promise that if he wore the items all night he would get a single night with the man he desired. That had been enough to get Yasu running to the club’s toilets and Hyde smirked as he waited, his friends clearly bemused by his scheming. Hyde may appear to be sweet and gentle, and for the most part he was, but he did have a sadistic streak at his core. His sadistic side always seemed to come out when people constantly pestered him for attention or sex.

            Within the bathroom Yasu was excited, if he could pass this challenge he could finally get a real chance to be with Hyde tonight! Still he doubted it would be easy and pulling open the bag he found at the very top women’s pants and a corset including padding to fill it just enough to give him about a B cup. Tastefully discreet yet it was the plastic object that would really push him tonight, a butt plug? Whatever, for Hyde he would do anything and so he quickly stripped off and used the lube provided to coat his fingers.

            Clutching to the wall for support Yasu carefully slid a finger deep inside himself, aware that this was no small toy, large enough to be uncomfortable he'd have to prepare himself properly which was perhaps the point? It meant should he pass he'd be loose for Hyde and the thought excited him. Hyde was clearly not planning on messing around with preparation and affection, it'd be hard and fast and he'd love every minute of it. He was well aware he would be used even if he succeeded but none of that mattered to Yasu, he was Hyde's biggest fan and the other could do no wrong in his eyes.

            Yasu had to bite back moans as his finger brushed against his prostrate and he could see himself becoming hard. Damn it! This was going to take longer than expected but he carried on preparing himself, until the toy was buried deep inside him and he could focus on his erection.

            He rubbed himself gently at first before moving faster and stronger, feeling the pleasure build inside him. The toy helped by just being there and he rushed his climax, feeling like he was about to crumble into pieces as he came. It had been fast and intense but it didn't matter, he just didn't want to go back out into the club with an erection.

            Cleaning himself up quickly, Yasu picked up the leather underwear and pulled them on easily before struggling to figure out the matching corset. Eventually he succeeded and pushed in the padding unable to resist feeling himself up, he may be gay but he still loved breasts. There was just something fascinating about their soft curves and he supposed that was his one straight fetish.

            The outfit was finished with the tiniest leather skirt Yasu had ever seen and a pair of heeled leather boots that went all the way up to his thighs. He'd look like a right slut in all of this and just as the thought crossed his mind, he found the make-up. Hyde clearly wanted to humiliate him but he didn't care. He would do this to win his idol’s affection and nothing could stop him now.

 

            Hyde smiled as he saw Yasu approach and let him slide into the booth, watching eagerly for proof that the toy was inside him. He'd been a long time, so surely he had done as requested? Still if it wasn't from the way he struggled to sit comfortably for a few seconds Hyde would have accused him of cheating, well he'd be able to test things later and so he sat and enjoyed his drink for a while, just letting Yasu enjoy his brief period of peace.

            “Come sit on my knee.” Hyde suggested and eagerly Yasu obeyed, wrapping his arm across the other vocalist’s shoulders to stay on and because it was a great excuse to get closer to the target of his affection. Laying his head against Hyde's chest, he wasn't at all surprised when Hyde slid his hand beneath the skirt and teased the toy through. He moaned softy into the fabric of Hyde's shirt and the hand moved away, having proved that the toy was there. Well that easy enough.

            Suddenly he felt the toy move again, a light vibration and he gasped in surprise, so it had a vibrate setting then! Of course it wouldn't have been this easy! Hyde didn't want him just humiliated and ready, he wanted him to give up but he wouldn't. He'd rather get kicked out of the club for acting like a whore, than to have to admit defeat here tonight.

            The vibration never ceased and Yasu soon found himself hard but he managed to hide his pleasure behind a mask and simply waited for time to go by. The vibrations increased but still he remained more or less stoic and he could tell Hyde was getting frustrated at him. Suddenly he felt the toy widen inside him and he gasped in shock as Hyde smirked! The hand returned under his skirt, squeezing his erection just hard enough to hurt and Yasu couldn't help but moan out loud. Blushing bright red, he knew everyone at the table knew exactly what was going on, he was more than relieved to obey Hyde's next order. Carefully removing himself from the other’s lap, he moved down to the floor and bent over the seat, knowing only Hyde and the man on his other side could see what was going on now. In a way it made things easier and he made no complaints as the skirt was pulled off, revealing his ass to these two men.

            Slapped hard from both sides, Yasu clutched the seat and simply endured the pain, finding it turned him on even more, there was nothing that could stop him now and he knew Hyde could tell.

            “Let's go.” Hyde eventually decided, as the toy ceased its vibrations. Was that it? Had he passed? Relieved Yasu climbed up shakily and followed Hyde across the dance floor, until they were in the empty entrance hall. He was completely taken off guard as the toy was turned on again and gasped so loud the bouncers turned to look at him, worried he was actually hurt.

            “He's had too much to drink.” Hyde explained, supporting Yasu as he struggled to walk with the toy vibrating in his ass so hard. God Hyde was cruel but he bravely carried on until he found himself in a taxi and no longer had to support his body. Relaxing he found to his horror the underwear he was wearing were soaking wet from the two times he had cum in the club. He was close to orgasm again and so let the pleasure sweep him away, trying his best to act like nothing was going on. By the time he arrived at Hyde's hotel he wanted to sigh in relief but knew it wasn't over yet. How long did he have to wear this toy anyway?

            Hyde was more than stunned that Yasu had made it this far and hungrily he licked his lips as he suddenly realised just how much he wanted this man. He wanted to torture him all night long and regretted not having planned anything further. Just one last test of Yasu's affection to go. Reaching the lift Hyde waited until the doors were closed before flipping the remote in his pocket up to its highest vibration setting. Yasu had only been on the low to middle settings all night and he wondered just how well Yasu would handle the toys full capacity.

            Yasu gasped as the toy practically pounded into his ass and fell to his hands and knees unable to stand any longer. His moans were loud and unrelenting and Hyde could only stare in wonder at the other in so much pleasure. The toy continued until they reached the right floor, at which point Hyde turned it off and helped Yasu to his feet and into the hotel room, where he lay him down on the bed. Yasu had passed but Hyde no longer cared about getting rid of him. He wanted to be inside this man and make him cum once more.

            The corset and skirt were all but ripped from Yasu's shaking frame and the sodden underwear was tossed aside by a bemused Hyde, who moved to kiss Yasu eagerly. This was a man who could withstand anything for him and fuelled his sadistic streak quite nicely. Perhaps he should keep him around for the next time he felt like being cruel?

            It didn't take long for Hyde to strip off his clothes and push himself eagerly into the other man. He made no show of being gentle or affectionate, he just wanted sex and quickly he pounded into the other, who was moaning loud and free now they were finally in a private room. His body was withering on the sheets and he shook in shock as he came once more, how much more of this could he take?

            Hyde stared at the wanton mess he turned the other into and grinned, proud of his night’s fun. To think that he would actually enjoy Yasu's victory! Perhaps he should have given the other more credit before? No, he had to torture Yasu to want him, he was no fun without the games, nothing more than another obsessive fan.

            Hyde came happily and pulled out of Yasu without a word, going to lie beside him on the bed with a content smile. That game had been fun and he'd got easy sex at the end of it, what more could he ask for? Beside him Yasu didn't seem all that bothered to have been used but was clearly in no state to move. He lay where he'd been on the bed, as his breathing stilled and he regained some control of his body.

            Struggling to his feet, Yasu went to shower but Hyde caught his wrist before he could go and their eyes met with understanding at this new arrangement. Hyde would torture him again some other night and then they could have sex.

            “Don't struggle to leave if you really can't.” Hyde advised but Yasu didn't want to overstay his welcome and quickly washed up and left in his original clothes, knowing that he would find Hyde in the club again sometime soon.


End file.
